1st (Maliq
1st is the debut album of Indonesian pop group Maliq & D'Essentials, originally released in 2005 and re-released with new material in 2006. Compared to subsequent releases, this is less of a band project and more focused on the core duo of Angga and Widi Puradiredja (referring to themselves as Maliq), with members of their live backing band (D'Essentials) making contributions to the recording along with other musicians. This is the only album to feature vocalist Dimi Hapsari, who left after its release to pursue a solo career. Track listing Music and lyrics by Angga Puradiredja and Widi Puradiredja except where noted.Adapted from album liner notes. | title3 = Terdiam | length3 = 3:59 | title4 = Kangen | length4 = 5:01 | title5 = Sampai Kapan | length5 = 5:59 | title6 = R U in D Mood | length6 = 4:38 | lyrics6 = | title7 = Blow My Mind | length7 = 4:41 | title8 = Intermezzo | length8 = 0:50 | title9 = Li'l Thing | length9 = 3:45 | title10 = Terlena | length10 = 5:15 | lyrics10 = | music10 = | title11 = Harus Bagaimana | length11 = 4:21 | lyrics11 = | title12 = Hadirmu | length12 = 5:09 | title13 = Tandanya | length13 = 5:14 | title14 = Untitled | length14= 4:14 | lyrics14 = W. Puradiredja | music14 = W. Puradiredja | note14 = hidden track |}} | title14 = Untitled | length14= 4:14 | title15 = The One | length15 = 4:42 | lyrics15 = | music15 = W. Puradiredja | title16 = Berlayar | length16 = 4:27 | title17 = Kangen | length17 = 4:46 | music17 = | note17 = Piano Version | title18 = Blow My Mind | length18 = 5:49 | note18 = Merit in Motion Mix }} Personnel Maliq *Angga Puradiredja – lead vocals (except tracks 1, 8 and 14), backing vocals (tracks 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 13, 16 and 18), Fender Rhodes (tracks 12 and 13), Hammond (track 12) *Widi Puradiredja – drums (tracks 2, 4, 6, 9, and 12), Fender Rhodes (tracks 2, 6 ), synth bass (tracks 2, 4, 6, 7, 13 and 16), electric guitar (track 2), acoustic guitar (tracks 3, 13 and 14), V-Drums (track 6), lead vocals (tracks 8 and 14), backing vocals (track 15), drum programming (tracks 15 and 16) D'Essentials *Indah Wisnuwardhana – backing vocals (tracks 2, 4, 6, 8, 11, 12, 13 and 15), lead vocals (track 12) *Dimi Hapsari – backing vocals (tracks 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 15 and 18), lead vocals (track 10) *Satrio Moersid – guitar (tracks 5, 6, 7, 9, 11, 12, 15 and 16) *Dendy "Javafinger" Sukarno – electric bass (tracks 3, 4, 9 and 15) *Ifa Fachir – Fender Rhodes (track 4), keyboards (tracks 15 and 16), synth (tracks 15 and 16), piano (track 17) *Amar Ibrahim – trumpet (tracks 6, 10 and 15), brass (track 12) Additional musicians *Indra Aziz – all voices and sounds (track 1) *Imam Sulisto – rap (tracks 2 and 13) *Lawrence "Larry" Aswin – flute (tracks 2 and 4), remix instruments (track 18) *Indra Lesmana – Hammond (track 3), Moog (tracks 3, 5 and 7), piano (track 4), Fender Rhodes (track 4), Moog bass (tracks 4 and 5) *Camelia – lead vocals (track 5) *Ali Akbar – piano (tracks 7 and 11), Fender Rhodes (tracks 7, 10 and 11), Hammond (track 10), synth bass (track 10), synth (track 18) *Eki "EQ" Puradiredja – electric bass (track 7), backing vocals (tracks 10 and 11) *Reza Jozef "Rejoz" Patty – percussion (tracks 7 and 10) *Rayendra Sunito – drums (track 11) *Yance Manusama – electric bass (tracks 11 and 12) *Danny Ardiono – drum programming (tracks 15 and 16) *Adra Karim – Fender Rhodes (track 18) *Philippe Ciminato – percussion (track 18) Production *Eki "EQ" Puradiredja – producer (except tracks 14–18) *Widi Puradiredja – producer (tracks 14–17) *Angga Puradiredja – producer (tracks 15–17) *Ifa Fachir – producer (track 17) *Lawrence "Larry" Aswin – producer, mixing and editing (track 18) *Indra Lesmana – mixing (except track 18), mastering *Danny Ardiono – co-producer (tracks 15 and 16), engineer References de:1st (Maliq-&-D'Essentials-Album) Category:2005 debut albums Category:Maliq & D'Essentials albums